Pokemon Adventures: Red, Blue and Green
by ssvegeta12
Summary: Join Red in his adventures through Kanto. On his adventure he will face off against his rival and the evil and powerful orginization called team rocket. My first fic. R&R please.
1. The Beginning of a Grand Adventure

I woke to a load clap of thunder. My eyes flipped open and I rolled off of my bed, hitting my shoulder against my dresser. I hit the floor hard, making me groan. I pulled myself into a sitting position and leaned against my dresser. My alarm clock had apparently been pushed to the edge of the dresser when I fell; causing it to start to fall off the dresser, which it of course it did, right on to my head. I groaned again, and grabbed at the clock to see the time.

"4:00 A.M?!" I exclaimed, shocked. I once again groaned. So far, this morning had not been fun. I got up and walked over to the window. Out side, Pallet town was facing one of the worst storms it had had in years.

"Sure hope that storm dies down, don't want it ruining today," I mumbled.

I turned around and walked over to my closet. I grabbed a black shirt, and my favorite red jacket. Then I went back over to my dresser, and took out a pair of jeans and a pair of socks. The thunder rumbled again. Once I finished changing out of my pajamas and into my clothes, I walked over to my desk. Upon it was my red hat, which I wore everywhere. Hanging over it was a square mirror. Also on my desk was a lamp, a computer and a few pieces of paper. I switched the lamp on, lighting up the room. I looked into the mirror, and looked at my reflection. I have untidy black hair that spiked up in some spots. My eyes were blue, with a slight shade of green. With my hat on, my hair spiked out under the front of my hat. I was at the normal height for most thirteen (as of today, fourteen) year old boys, but I was still shorter than my rival-for-life Blue. He's only two or three inches taller than me though, not to large of a difference.

I walked over to the door to my room, and opened it. I walked through it, and went down the stairs directly in front of it. I sneaked past my mothers' room, not wanting to wake her up. I then reached my destination; the kitchen. I scurried over to the fridge and opened the door. There wasn't much in there, so I decided to just make some eggs. After about twenty minutes, they were done, and ready to me eaten. I scooped them off of the pan, and onto my play. I inhaled my eggs in a record time of one minute, even though they burned my throat as they went down. I checked my watch; it was still only 4:30. I walked over to the T.V, deciding to watch the Pallet town news channel.

"And so shockingly, only three graduates of the trainer school applied to get their starter pokemon from professor oak," one of the two news reporters said.

"Is that so? Who were these three graduates?" The other news reporter asked.

"Blue Oak, the professors very own grandson, Green Jones, and Red Walker," The news reporter said.

I smiled as my name was listed. Blue, Green and I had graduated from Trainer School with high marks. Green with and A- me with an A and Blue with an A+ of course.

"So those are the only three teens that will be getting their pokemon this month?"

"Yes, they will be," the news reporter. "Now to Chad with the weather."

"Thank you Ken. Now as you all see here on this chart, this storm is-"

I turned the channel. I didn't need a weather forecast to tell me it was raining outside. I checked my watch again. The time was now 5:30. My mom would be getting up in an hour. To pass the time, I started trying to decide what pokemon to pick. I had heard that Bulbasaur was good with afflicting status ailments. I wasn't really interested in that, so I decided that Bulbasaur wouldn't be my choice. Squirtle and its evolutions had high defense, and would probably be a good choice for a physical wall. Though I don't really need a physical wall, I'd rather have a fast and offensive pokemon to start out with. Finally, Charmander and its evolution _were _strong and speedy. Though I heard they got harder to train as they got stronger. I didn't really care about that though, so I decided that Charmander would be my choice.

"Red? You're awake already?" My mom asked. She had apparently walked in while I was lost in thought.

"Yeah mom. The storm woke me up early in the morning," I replied.

"Have you had breakfast yet?" She asked.

"Yeah, I have," I answered.

"Well if that's the case, start packing up your things. I'm going to get some supplies for your adventure from the poke mart," She said.

"Okay mom," I said.

"Bye."

"Bye."

With that she walked out the door, and I was left alone with nothing to do. The storm had died out earlier, so the house wasn't filled with the sounds of thunder any more. I walked up to my room, and grabbed my backpack. It was time to start packing for my journey. From my room, I grabbed some spare clothes, a flashlight (just in case I ended up traveling through a cave); a spare hat and all my savings in poke dollars since I was in second grade. After this, I walked back down stairs to start packing some food. First, I got six pokemon bowls. My pokemon would eat out of these during my journey. Next, I grabbed a box of poke food. This would be my pokemons' food. I packed these two things into my backpack. Now it was time to get some people food. I took out a box of trail mix. This snack would probably keep me full when I wasn't anywhere near a city or town where there was a pokemon center or a restaurant.

"Red, I'm back!" My mom yelled through the front door. "Could you open the door? I dropped my keys and I'm holding to much stuff to pick them up!"

"Sure mom!" I replied. I walked over to the door and opened it to reveal my mom holding about six bags all filled an assortment of things.

"Thanks Red," she said, and walked through the door. I picked her keys off the ground and followed her inside, pulling the door closed behind me. She laid the bags on the kitchen counter and started to unload them.

"Alright, this is what I bought for your pokemon adventure," she said. "First, I got you a pokemon trainer starter kit. This has all the essentials for beginning trainers. I got five pokeballs and five potions of course. Also, I got five antidotes. I heard that all beginning trainers go through the Viridian Forest. The place is full of bug type pokemon that will poison your pokemon. This antidote will heal your pokemon. Also in the kit are a few berries like oran berries, chesto berries and cheri berries. That's everything inside it. I recommend you buy another one of these at Viridian City if you run out of potions or berries."

"Wow! Thanks mom!" I exclaimed. I took the kit from her and put it in the front pocket of my backpack.

"I also got a pre made ham sandwich, which you can have for lunch today," she said. "Along with that I bought some bread and peanut butter, as neither of these have to be refrigerated. I got a mini box of cereal for breakfast tomorrow. Oh yeah, I got you this new piece if technology called the poke gear. This can be used for different things; you just have to insert a pokemon data card into it. For example, it comes with a phone card. This will allow you to call home whenever you want! Just insert it in the slot here. Isn't that useful? Here, I got you this belt holder for it."

"Thanks mom!" I exclaimed. I strapped it to my belt and placed the phone card in my pocket.

"Also, I got you a pokemon ball belt holder. You can strap up to six pokeballs onto it. Which of course is for the six pokemon you're allowed to have at a time," she said.

"Thanks again mom," I said.

"Everything else I bought is just groceries for me," she said.

I looked at my watch. It was already 7:00 A.M. "I better head over to the professors lab now," I said.

"I'll miss you Red," she said sadly.

"I'll miss you too, mom" I said. With that I walked out the door.

The professors' lab was a two minute walk away from my house. Thanks to this, I arrived right on time. I opened the doors to the lab, and walked inside.

"Hey, are you here professor?" I yelled.

"I'm right over here, Red," the professor replied. He was standing next to a table with three pokballs on it.

"Hey professor. Are Blue and Green here yet?" I asked.

"No, but they should arrive in a minute," professor Oak replied.

"Okay then," I said. A few minutes later the door to the lab opened and Blue and Green walked through.

"Ah you two are here now," professor Oak said.

"Can I have my pokemon now, gramps?" Blue asked.

"Yes Blue, you can have one now," professor Oak replied. "Green, you choose first."

"I want Bulbasaur," Green said.

"Very well. Take him." Professor Oak tossed the pokeball on the right to her.

"Thank you professor!" Green exclaimed.

"You next Red."

"I want a Charmander!" I exclaimed.

"Very well, Red," professor Oak said. He tossed the pokeball on the left to me.

"Thanks professor," I said.

"Blue, you wanted Squirtle right? Here you go," professor Oak said. He tossed the final pokeball in the middle to Blue.

"Huh, thanks gramps," Blue said.

"Well, bye you guys!" I exclaimed. I turned around and started running towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going Red?" Blue asked.

"To route one, which leads to Viridian City," I said.

"You aren't leaving until I beat you in a battle!" Blue said.

"Then I'm going to be here for a couple years," I said. "Even then, you still probably won't have beaten me actually."

"Oh really? Let's see about that, go Squirtle!" He yelled.

"You'll never win, Blue! Go Charmander!" I yelled in response.

A blue turtle came out of Blues pokeball- Squirtle.

A red lizard came out of mine- Charmander.

"Maybe you haven't noticed Red, but I have the type advantage!"

"I noticed. It doesn't matter though, both of our pokemon are still low-leveled, and don't know any moves that match their type," I said.

"Didn't you pay attention in the last lesson we had at the trainer school Blue?" Green asked. "They told us if we got starter pokemon, they wouldn't know any powerful moves yet."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Blue said.

"Let's begin. Charmander, use scratch!" I ordered my pokemon.

"Hide inside your shell Squirtle!" Blue commanded.

My Charmander rushed forward at Blues Squirtle, and raised his arm to scratch him. Before Charmander could strike though, Squirtle pulled himself into his shell. Charmanders scratch bounced of it weakly, leaving a light streak across the shell.

"Now, Squirtle, use tackle!" Blue yelled

Since Charmander was so close to Squirtle, he didn't get a chance to dodge, and the attack hit him square in the stomach.

"Charmander, no!" I exclaimed.

Charmander fell backwards, with a gasp.

"Squirtle, follow up with tail whip," Blue said.

"Charmander, roll to the side!" I said hurriedly.

Squirtle jumped forward and did a spin, and tried to strike Charmander with its tail. This attack would lower Charmanders defense, making him easier to defeat. Charmander rolled to the side, narrowly avoiding the attack.

"Now, Charmander use scratch while his guard is down!"

"Squirtle, dodge the attack," Blue said.

Charmanders attack came down to fast for Squirtle to dodge. Squirtle cried out in pain as the attack slashed his face.

"Don't you remember Blue? We learned this in class. Squirtle has a low speed stat. It could never dodge my scratch attack!" I exclaimed.

"But you must have forgotten Squirtle has great defense stat," Blue replied.

It was true; Squirtle had already recovered and was ready to continue fighting.

"Charmander, hurry and use another scratch!" I exclaimed.

"Squirtle, turn around," Blue said calmly.

Squirtle did so; causing Charmanders' attack to scrape Squirtles' shell.

"Now let's try this again. Squirtle, use tail whip again," Blue said.

"Charmander, use scratch on his tail!"

When Squirtle whipped his tail, Charmander raised his arm and scratched at it. Squirtle yelled in pain, and fell down, unconscious.

"I win," I said.

"What? How is that possible?" Blue asked, in shock.

"Squirtles' tail is his weak point. We spent an entire lesson on this, Blue," I said.

"Oh yeah," Blue said.

"Now, before anyone tries to leave again, I need to ask a favor of all of you," professor Oak said.

"What is it professor?" Green asked.

"Well, as the three of you know, I am a leading professor on information about the different types of pokemon," the professor said.

"Yeah, we know," I said.

"Well, I need to create a complete encyclopedia of all the pokemon in the world. But I'm too old to go out and collect information on pokemon. So that's where all of you come in. I need you three to travel around Kanto catching pokemon and marking data on them. By the time you have collected data on all of the world's pokemon, you may have become one of the greatest pokemon trainers of all time."

"I'm in," I said.

"So am I," said Green.

"I'll do it, I guess," Blue said.

"That's great. I have created the pokedex, which will help you in your research. You must simply point the pokedex at any pokemon you catch to get data on them. If you haven't caught the pokemon yet, it will just show its name."

"This will make the job a piece of cake!" Green exclaimed.

The professor handed us each a red device.

"Good luck to each of you," the professor said.

"Well, now that that's over with, I think I'll go toughen up my Squirtle!" Blue exclaimed.

With that, Blue ran to the door.

"I won't let you get ahead of me Blue!" I yelled, racing after him.

It was time to begin the adventure of a life time. To journey across the world of pokemon. Little did I know, I would soon be involved in a fight that would decide the fate of the Kanto region.

**This is my first fan fiction, so I had some trouble with this. Please R&R!**


	2. To Viridian City!

Red's Pokemon:

Charmander- Lv. 6

Chapter 2

I groaned as my stomach rumbled again. I had been walking on route one for two hours, and it still felt like I wasn't anywhere near Viridian City. I had been running after Blue, but he had always been better at running then me, and had gotten much farther ahead. When I got to a fork in the path, I didn't know which way he had taken, so I just took a left. So far I hadn't seen any pokemon, or a human for that matter.

"This couldn't get any worse," I said. Suddenly a pokemon charged at me from a bush. It was a Spearow, and it looked angry. It flew at my head, and started to peck at me repeatedly. I yelled, grabbing at him. Finally I got a hold of him and threw him at a nearby tree.

"Go Charmander!" I yelled. Charmander appeared in a white flash from my pokeball.

I took out my pokedex to see what moves Charmander knew. Even though he had leveled up during my battle against Blue, it still only knew scratch and growl.

Next I checked Spearows level and moves. He was level 3 and knew peck and leer. I'm not a big fan of Spearow, so I decided to catch him only to get his data on the pokedex.

"Charmander, use scratch!" I ordered.

Charmander followed my command without hesitation. He ran at the Spearow, and scratched it. Then I took a pokeball from my belt, and threw it at the Spearow. He was sucked inside the pokeball, as soon as it hit him. The pokeball wiggled one… Two… Three times before a soft ding emitted from it. I jogged over to the place the ball had landed and picked it up.

I jumped up and yelled "I caught my first pokemon!"

"You did?" A voice from a few feet away asked.

I turned my head. It was Green.

"Hello, Green," I said.

"Hey Red," she replied.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Not much. I just caught a Rattatta," she answered.

I really didn't know what to say. Green and I had never really talked much in class, so we didn't really know each other. She had wavy dark brown hair, which reached down to her waist. She had dark brown eyes, with the slightest shade of black. Her eyes were filled with curiosity, looking me up and down. It was like she was sizing me up. She was wearing a sleeveless pure white tea shirt, and a red blouse. Her hands held each other behind her back, holding something I couldn't see.

"Cool," I said.

A soft wind blew, causing her hair to flow to the left. At this moment, I noticed she looked very attractive.

"All throughout trainer school we never talked to each other. Not once," she said, taking a step forward.

Right then I noticed she was right in front of me, eyes still looking curious.

I felt my face redden.

"Well, bye Red," she said quietly. With that she walked off gracefully.

After a few moments I said, "What a weird girl."

I returned Charmander to his pokeball, and continued walking.

After a few minutes of walking, I came across a small bush of blue berries. I realized that they were oran berries. There were six of them. I reached down to pick them, only to be bitten by a sharp pair of teeth.

I yelped and jumped back, only to lose my balance and fall backwards. I jumped to my feet, to see three purple rat-like pokemon jumping out of the bush. Two of them had sharp and long teeth. The other's teeth looked more like miniature butter knives. They were barely sharp, and were very small. I concluded that this pokemon was a baby.

I took out the pokedex to see their data. They were Rattattas. The two larger ones were level four and five, while the smaller one was only level two.

"Go Charmander!" I yelled, and threw the pokeball containing Charmander. Charmander appeared in a white flash from the pokeball.

The level five Rattatta stepped forward and glared at my Charmander. My Charmander glared right back.

"Use scratch!" I commanded.

Charmander charged at the Rattatta, only to get tackled the other one from the side. The baby backed away, to frightened to battle.

"Charmander, try to avoid there attacks. Use scratch one of them whenever you mange to avoid an attack, that's when they're vulnerable!" I yelled.

Charmander was able do dodge most of their attacks, and eventually wore out the weaker one of the two. Then, the level five on jumped at Charmander. The Rattatta knocked Charmander over, and then backed away. I knew he was waiting for my Charmander to get up before he attacked and finished the battle.

"Charmander, get up and use scratch when he comes at you!" I yelled.

The Rattatta charged as soon as Charmander was up, only to be scratched when he got over to him.

"Now again!" I yelled.

Charmander once again scratched the Rattatta. The wild pokemon fell over, unconscious.

I looked over at the baby pokemon, and realized that I should capture a Rattatta to get its data. So I threw the pokeball at the wild Rattatta, easily catching it. With that, I continued along my path.

After a few minutes of walking, I came across a small field where I could take a break. I let Charmander out of his pokeball, and fed him his lunch.

"Hello there!" A man exclaimed jumping out from behind a tree.

"Ah! Charmander, use scratch!" I yelled.

Charmander charged the man, and scratched him across the chest.

The man gasped in pain, and fell over.

"Oh, it's a person. Sorry, but you scared the crap out of me," I said.

"It's o-okay. I'm sorry I scared you," the man said, shakily getting to his feet.

"So, what do you want?" I asked.

"Well, I work for the Viridian city poke mart, and I'm giving out free samples of potions to passing trainers," he said. "Would you like one?"

"Sure," I replied, taking the potion he had taken from a basket he was holding.

"Thank you," I said, walking off.

After a while, I came across what looked to be another Spearow. But when it looked up at me, I saw it was actually a Pidgey. This was one of the pokemon I had been planning to use on my journey.

I took out Charmanders pokeball and threw it into the air.

Charmander came out in a flash of light and yelled, "Charmander, char!"

"Charmander, use scratch!" I yelled.

Charmander charged at the Pidgey and scratched her. Pidgey screeched in pain. Then she tackled Charmander in the stomach.

My pokedex suddenly started to beep. I opened it up to see that Charmander barely had any health points left.

"Charmander, come over here!" I exclaimed. I sprayed him with the potion I had gotten from the pokemart employee. Charmander bounced right back into the game, ready to battle.

The Pidgey charged at Charmander, trying to land another tackle.

"Charmander, dodge and use scratch!" I yelled.

Charmander leaped out of the way of Pidgeys attack and then scratched her from the side. The Pidgey weakly tried to charge Charmander again. Charmander easily side-stepped her, and walked back over to me. I threw a pokeball at Pidgey, easily catching her.

"Pidgey is mine now!" I yelled.

I returned Charmander to his pokeball, and let Pidgey out of hers. When I let her out she looked at me expectantly. I took out the pokedex to get her data and to find out her attacks and level. She was level four and only knew tackle.

I noticed she was low on health from the battle, so I sprayed her with one of the potions my mom had gotten me.

"Welcome to the team Pidgey," I said when this was done.

"Pidge, pidge!" She chirped happily.

I returned Pidgey to her pokeball and started walking again.

Suddenly a kid in a yellow hat ran up to me. "I got my first pokemon!" He screamed in my face.

"That's great, um… Who are you?" I asked, completely stunned.

"I'm Brian. My brother just caught me a Mankey! I'm going to travel all over Kanto with him!" He exclaimed.

"That's great for you," I said.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"I'm Red," I replied.

"Red? That's a weird name. I thought Red was a color, not a name. Seems I was wrong," he said. "I would ask you for a battle, but I doubt you have a pokemon."

"Actually, I do," I answered.

"Really? Then let's battle!" He exclaimed.

"Alright then," I said.

He ran a few feet away from me and then took a battling stance. I did the same thing.

"Go Mankey!" He yelled. He threw his pokeball, and a white monkey like pokemon- Mankey, came out of it.

"Go Pidgey!" I yelled. I threw Pidgeys pokeball into the air, and Pidgey came out in a flash of light.

I took out my pokedex to find out Mankeys' level, type and attacks. He was only level three, was a fighting type and only knew scratch and leer.

"This'll be easy," I said quietly, making sure he couldn't hear me.

"Mankey, use scratch!" He yelled.

"Pidgey, quick, dodge and use tackle!" I ordered.

Mankey charged forward to scratch Pidgey, but Pidgey was able to fly out of the way of the attack. Then Pidgey charged at Mankey with a tackle attack. Pidgey collided with him, knocking Mankey over.

"Quick Pidgey, use another Tackle!" I yelled.

"Get out of there Mankey!" Brian commanded.

Pidgey went in for another Tackle, which Mankey tried to avoid, but was to slow. Pidgey knocked into him again, this time knocking him out.

My pokedex dinged and I took it out to see Pidgey had become level six, and now knew sand attack.

"That was a good battle!" Brian exclaimed.

"Yeah, it was. You did great!" I said.

"Thank you, you did good too," he responded.

"Thanks," I said.

"Well, I better get going," Brian said.

"Me too," I said. With that I walked off.

After another hour of walking, I finally reached a clearing. This was the exit to Route 1! In front of me loomed Viridian City.

I ran forward, into the city, with a new rival, and a new team member.

* * *

**So, did you love it? Hate it? Please review. No flaming please.**


	3. Battle in Viridian City

Chapter 3

Red's Pokemon

Charmander: Level 6

Pidgey: Level 5

As I walked into the city, I noticed a tall building. In front of it was a large red ribbon, which the mayor of the city had just cut.

"I am happy to announce that the grand opening of the pokemon trainer training club. Here, you will be matched up with a battling partner of your level, then battle with them," the mayor said into a microphone.

The crowd cheered. This seemed like an ideal place for a beginning trainer to become good, so when the doors opened, I went in among the other trainers who wanted to get stronger. The room was lined up with machines that looked like atm's, except with pokeball holders. I walked up to one of these. On the screen were the words 'Put your pokeballs into the slot.' That's exactly what I did. The screen lit up, and was completely blank for a few seconds. Then some more text appeared. 'You may now take your pokeballs,' it said, 'your battle will take place on battle arena 23.' As I didn't know where this was, I walked over to an attendant and asked how to get to the arena.

She smiled and said, "Well, battle arena 23 is on the third floor, it will have a sign in front of it. You'll know when you see it. Just go up those stairs there."

"Thank you," I said.

I walked over to the stairs and went up them. Once I reached the second floor, I walked over to the arena that had a 23 sign in front of it.

After a minute, my opponent showed up. He had black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a white tea shirt, and blue jeans. He looked to be about twelve.

"Hey, my name's Red," I said.

"Hey Red, my name's Evan," he replied.

"You ready?" I asked.

"You bet I am!" He exclaimed.

"Go Pidgey!" I yelled. I threw Pidgeys pokeball, and Pidgey came out in a flash.

"Go Rattatta!" Evan yelled. A Rattatta came out of his pokeball.

"Pidgey, use tackle!" I yelled.

"Dodge Rattatta!" Evan ordered.

Pidgey charged at Rattatta, about to land a tackle attack. Rattatta jumped out of the way at the last second though.

"Now use tackle Rattatta!" Evan commanded.

"Hurry and dodge Pidgey!" I yelled.

Rattatta charged at Pidgey from the side. Pidgey flew up in the air to avoid the attack.

"Now, use tackle," I said.

Pidgey flew down at Rattatta and tackled him. Rattatta started to run away, but my Pidgey gave chase. Eventually Pidgey landed another tackle and ended the battle.

My pokedex dinged. I opened it to see that Pidgey had leveled up again. Now she was level six. I was surprised to see she had leveled up in one battle. I checked out Rattatta's stats to see that he was level seven.

"That was a good battle. You're an awesome trainer," I said.

"Thanks, you too," Evan replied. I walked back over to stairs and went back down to the lobby. I walked out the building with my hands in my pockets. It was getting dark out. I had arrived at Viridian City a few hours ago. I decided to go back to the pokemon center, where I had rented a free room. All the pokemon centers across the Kanto region gave people free food, and allowed people to stay there the night for free.

Once I arrived back, I gave Nurse Joy my pokemon, which she placed on a healing machine. After a few seconds, she gave them back to me. I went over to the pc there, and sent over my Spearow to Professor Oak.

Then I walked up stairs and went to my room. There was a small bed, a lamp and a television inside of it. I got into the pair of pajamas I had packed, and lied down on the bed. Tomorrow I was going to go to the Viridian gym to challenge the leader to a battle.

The next day I had a quick breakfast and headed over to the gym. Once I got there, I saw that there was an angry mob standing in front of the doors.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked one of the guys in front of it.

"The gym's closed and I need my eighth badge!" He yelled at me. "Hey, haven't I seen you on television? Oh wait, that's right, you're one of the three graduates of trainer school who just got his pokemon, right?"

"Yep, that's me," I replied.

"Well then get out of here. This is the eighth gym. The first gym is in Pewter city," he said.

"Oh, I didn't know that," I replied.

"Everyone knows that! And you call yourself a graduate?" He yelled at me annoyed.

"Hey, hold on. You're the guy who came to this exact gym a year ago when you didn't have a badge yet aren't you?" A man piped up.

"Well, um, yeah," he replied, turning a little pink.

"And you're the first person in a century who didn't graduate from trainer school!" The guy exclaimed.

The guys face was now completely red. His head looked kind of like a cherry.

"Wow. Now that's embarrassing," I said.

"You shut up!" He yelled in response.

"Jeez you're immature..." I said.

"That's it, I'm going to go train," the guy said. "The gym leader obviously isn't going to show up."

Then man stalked off, annoyed.

Suddenly someone yelled from behind me, "Yo, Red!"

I turned around to be met by spiky orange hair and brown eyes. It was Blue. He was wearing a dark blue shirt and purple jeans.

"Hey Blue," I replied.

"I'm guessing you were dumb enough to try and get into the gym, huh? You do realize this is the eighth gym, right?" He asked.

"I know that. But I'm guessing you don't, seeing as you're here," I said.

"Hey, you're here too!" He exclaimed.

"Whatever," I said.

"Hey, Red, meet me on the route 22. I want to talk to you," he said.

"Sure, but where's route 22?" I asked.

"It's to the west!" He replied. "Everyone knows that!"

"Shut up Blue," I said, annoyed.

"Heh, I'll see you later," he said, walking off.

I clenched my teeth together. Why did Blue always have to act so superior?

"Hey, kid," a guy from behind me said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I was wondering, do you happen to have a Rattatta?" He asked.

I turned, only to see the man I was talking to was actually a very old man. He had a long white beard, and a bald head.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" I asked.

"Well, would you be interested in trading it for a Weedle?" He asked.

"Sorry, no. Bug type pokemon aren't that strong," I said.

"Is that so? Well you listen here! I spend all day every day teaching new trainers how to catch pokemon! But they don't watch unless I'm catching a decent pokemon! I've been fake catching this Weedle for years, and people keep telling me Weedle is too weak! I need a better pokemon to catch or the pokemon league federation is going to fire me! And if I lose my job, my life is over!" He yelled.

I stared at him, completely perplexed.

"Dad? Would you stop harassing people!" A woman exclaimed, running up to him.

"I can do what I want!" The old man yelled.

"I'm extremely sorry, my father hasn't had his coffee yet, and he's really cranky," the woman said to me, apologetically.

"It's okay. Here old man, I'll trade you the Rattatta," I said.

"R-really?" The old man said, obviously happy.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go to the pokemon center to trade them," I said.

We headed over to the pokemon center and traded our pokemon.

"Thank you, young man!" He exclaimed. "You've saved hopes and dreams!"

"Yeah, okay dad. Let's get you your coffee now," the woman said.

"Bye," I said.

"Bye, and thanks for helping my dad out," she said, walking off.

"It feels good to do something nice for someone," I said.

I stood there for a moment before realizing I had forgotten about Blue. I needed to meet him on route 22.

I ran as fast as humanly possible to the west, hoping I wasn't too late. Finally after ten minutes of running, a sigh came into view that said 'route 22: Road to the pokemon league.' I sped past it, eventually running into a tree. I fell down, rubbing my head which now sported a huge bump.

"Be careful Red, you already only have as much brain cells as a Mankey, don't want to lose anymore," someone said.

I jumped up and looked behind me, only to see Blue standing their, a sly grin plastered on his face.

"Shut up Blue," I said angrily.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you stupid," he said.

"Alright, enough name calling, what did you want to talk about?" I asked in an annoyed tone. Blue always seemed to want to mess with my head.

"I didn't want to talk, I wanted to battle!" He yelled.

"A battle? I don't have the time, I need to get to Pewter city," I stated.

"For what? To visit the museum?" He asked ignorantly.

"No, to battle the gym leader obviously you idiot!" I yelled.

Blue stared at me shocked. "What? I thought you being at the Viridian gym today was just a coincidence, I didn't realize you were actually going to try and take on a gym leader!" He exclaimed.

"Well I am!" I said.

"You? Try and take on the pokemon league? By the time you have your first badge I'll be pokemon league champ!" He exclaimed in between fits of laughter.

"Did you call me here to laugh at me or battle me?" I asked, annoyed.

"Battle you of course," he said. "I need to pay you back for what happened at the lab."

"Okay then, let's go!" I yelled.

"Go Spearow!" He yelled.

"Go Pidgey!" I yelled.

I took out my pokedex to check the Spearows level. It was level 9!

"Oh no," I said, suddenly scared for my pokemon. Not only was Spearow a higher level then Pidgey, but I new for a fact that Spearows' were much more aggressive pokemon then Pidgeys' were.

"Spearow, wipe the floor with that weak Pidgey!" Blue yelled out.

"Pidgey, get out of there!" I yelled.

* * *

**A/N**

**So, how'd you like it? Any critisism is apreciated! Please no flaming. R&R please**


	4. Route 22 Fight with Blue

** Chapter 4**

** Red's Pokemon**

** Charmander- Level 6**

** Pidgey- Level 6**

Blue's Spearow hit Pidgey dead on, causing Pidgey to whimper in pain.

"Looks like you caught a wimpy pokemon, Red," Blue taunted.

"Shut up Blue," I said.

"Spearow, use peck," he said calmly.

I knew if this attack hit, Pidgey would most probably be knocked out. I had to think of something to keep Spearow from landing the attack on her… I was drawing a blank. Then suddenly I got an idea.

"Pidgey, use sand attack and then dodge!" I yelled.

Pidgey kicked up sand into Spearows face, and then dodged the peck attack. Spearow then started to walk around randomly, confused by his loss of sight.

"Spearow, get a hold of yourself," Blue said, arrogant smile suddenly slipping off of his face.

"Pidgey, use tackle!" I yelled.

Pidgey charged at Spearow, landing a hit to the side, easily knocking Spearow to the ground.

"Use it again!" I yelled.

Pidgey once again plowed into Spearow, sending him flying into Blue. Blue caught Spearow and threw him back onto the field, right into Pidgey.

"Hey, that's cheating!" I yelled.

"I've never heard any rule against throwing your pokemon," Blue stated.

"Just because there isn't a rule against it doesn't mean you can do it!" I yelled.

"Well, it isn't a rule, and I just did it," Blue replied.

"That's it, Pidgey, finish of Spearow!" I screamed.

Pidgey tackled Spearow again, this time knocking him out.

"No! Spearow, how'd you lose?" Blue asked.

"You were ignorant," I said. "When the trainer is bad, it affects the pokemons' performance."

"Oh really?" Blue asked. "Well ignorant this!"

He threw his second pokeball which Squirtle came out of in a flash.

"Ignorant this? That doesn't make any sense," I stated.

"Make sense of this, Squirtle, use water gun!" He yelled.

"Hurry Pidgey, dodge!" I yelled.

A blast of water came from Squirtles mouth, and streamed at Pidgey, but she was able to avoid it at the last second.

"Now Pidgey, use tackle!" I yelled.

Pidgey tackled Squirtle quickly, knocking him backwards, onto his shell.

"Squirtle, get up and use tackle!" Blue said annoyed.

"Hurry Pidgey, fly out of the way!" I yelled.

Squirtle managed to get up and charge at Pidgey, but she was able to fly over him, getting out of the way.

"Now, Pidgey use tackle!" I yelled.

"Squirtle, use withdraw!" Blue yelled.

Pidgey charged at Squirtle, but he crawled into his she before Pidgey could tackle him. Pidgeys' attack hit Squirtles shell, but she bounced off with a loud metallic bang. With that Pidgey fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Return Pidgey," I said. I took out my pokeball, and returned Pidgey back into it.

"That was easy," Blue said.

"My next one will beat your Squirtle, just like last time," I said. "Go Charmander!"

I threw Charmanders pokeball into the air. Charmander came out in a flash.

"Charmander, use scratch before Squirtle can get back into his shell!" I yelled.

Charmander ran at Squirtle, preparing a scratch.

"Squirtle, push him back with water gun!" Blue yelled.

Right before Charmander could attack, Squirtle blasted him with a powerful burst of water, sending Charmander to the ground.

"Hurry, get back up Charmander!" I yelled.

"Hit him with a tackle now!" Blue yelled.

Charmander shakily got to his feet, only to be knocked back down by Squirtle almost immediately.

"Charmander, use growl and get to your feet!" I yelled.

Charmander growled, lowering Squirtles attack and causing him to hesitate for a moment, which was just what Charmander needed.

"Use scratch!" I screamed.

Charmander charged at Squirtle, and scratched him on the face, causing him to fall down.

"Squirtle, hurry and get up!" Blue yelled.

"Charmander, use another scratch!" I yelled.

Charmander didn't waste any time, he obviously hadn't forgotten the water gun Squirtle had shot at him. Charmander charged at Squirtle, who was struggling to get to his feet, and scratched him repeatedly. Squirtle immediately fell back down and started to moan in pain. Finally after a few moments, Squirtle fainted.

"…You got lucky Red," Blue said quietly.

He returned Squirtle to his pokeball and ran off.

"I told you I wouldn't lose, Blue!" I yelled.

"Next time it'll be different!" He yelled back to me. With that he was off. I watched as his silhouette disappeared into the horizon.

"I accept your challenge Blue," I said. "See you later."

With that, I stalked off back to Viridian City.

**The Next Day**

I woke up to the sound of arguing.

"Well excuse me for kissing someone besides you!" A girl yelled. "I thought I was allowed to do that!"

"Hello! We're kind of dating! You cheated on me!" A boy yelled.

"Waz goin on?" I asked sleepily.

I quickly got out of bed and dressed. Then I strapped my belt onto my waist and left the room, to see two teens yelling at each other.

"What's wrong with you two?" I asked.

"Lindsey kissed another guy when we're dating!" The guy said.

"Hey! How was I supposed to know I wasn't allowed to do that?! Huh? You don't have an answer for that, now do you Ben?" Lindsey said.

"Hey, hold on!" I said.

"What?" Both of them asked.

"Well, here's some advice for you two. Why don't you talk to the person she kissed about this?" I asked.

"I would, but he hightailed it out of here. He said something about Pewter City though," Ben said.

"Well, I don't see why he would do that. Unless he's a stuck up, pain in the-"

"Hey! Don't talk about Blue like that!" Lindsey yelled at me.

"Wait? Did you just say Blue?" I asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" She asked.

"Sorry, I need to go. I'll see you two lovebirds later," I said. With that I ran out of the pokemon center, in a hurry to catch up to Blue.

'I can't let him get ahead of me…' I thought.

I ran to the north of the City, knowing that that was the way to the Viridian forest. The place would be full of bugs, which I had no counter against. Unless… I took out my pokedex and looked at Charmanders stats. Apparently, after the battle with Blue, he had leveled up without me noticing.

He now knew ember, which would allow me to get through the forest with ease. Then again… I should probably take this chance to level up both of my pokemon. Both of Blues' were at level nine, while I was still lagging behind at level seven and six. I decided to catch up with him during my time in the forest, as to catch up to Blue. This would be easy for three reasons.

The place was full of bug catchers with weak pokemon that gave off good experience.

Now that Charmander knew ember, I would have no trouble whatsoever in training him.

I heard the place was basically a forest maze, so I was bound to get lost in it. During this time, I would probably end up battling a ton of trainers and wild pokemon, most probably getting my pokemon to a much higher level.

This was going to be really, really fun. I charged ahead, into the deep darkness of the forest, with a hope to catch up to my rival, and become stronger then him.

**

* * *

****How did you like it? This chapter is my best so far, I think. Please R&R. (No flaming please.)**


	5. Through Viridian Forest!

**Chapter 5**

**Red's Pokemon:**

**Charmander: Level 7**

**Pidgey: Level 6**

Oh, not another on…" I said with a groan.

The fourth bug catcher I had seen that day ran up to me and said, "You can't jam out if you're a pokemon trainer!"

"Yeah, okay shorty," I said. "Let's just get this over with."

I had already caught a Caterpie for the pokedex, and didn't bother to catch a Weedle, as I already had one from the trade with the old man. My Charmander and Pidgey had reached level eight with ease and were taking out the competition without any problems.

"Hey, I'm different then the others, I have third evolution bug pokemon!" He yelled.

"Is that so? Then I expect a better challenge from you, then from the others," I replied.

"Go Beedrill!" He yelled, throwing a pokeball, which a bee-like pokemon came out of in a flash.

"Go Pidgey!" I yelled. I threw Pidgeys pokeball, which she came out of with grace.

"Beedrill, use agility!" The bug catcher yelled.

"Hurry, use tackle!" I exclaimed.

Pidgey charged at Beedrill, but he easily avoided the attack with his boosted speed. He sped around Pidgey repeatedly, causing Pidgey to start getting confused.

"Pidgey, sand attack the place Beedrill with fly to in a second!" I yelled.

Pidgey kicked up a bunch of sand into the air, which Beedrill ran into when flying around. He fell to the ground in pain, shaking his head to get the sand out of his eyes.

"Hurry Pidgey, tackle his pokemon while you can!" I yelled.

"No! Beedrill!" The bug catcher yelled.

Pidgey charged at the bee pokemon, and knocked him out instantly.

"H-how is that possible?" The bug catcher asked.

"Easy. Beedrill is very fast and has a very high attack, but its defense is incredibly low," I said. "All I had to do was get him to stop moving."

Suddenly my pokedex dinged. I looked at it to see that Pidgey had become a level nine, and had learned gust. A flying type attack.

"Great job Pidgey!" I exclaimed.

Pidgey chirped with pride. I then noticed the she was breathing heavily. I looked at my pokedex for answers, only to see she was poisoned.

"Come over here, Pidgey," I said. She weakly walked over to me and looked up. I took out an antidote and stuck the needle into her arm. She needed an entire antidote before she started breathing normally again.

She was low on health points because of the poison, so I returned her to her pokeball.

"Go Butterfree!" The bug catcher yelled.

"Go Charmander!" I yelled.

We both threw our pokeballs, which our pokemon came from in a flash.

"Charmander, use ember!" I yelled.

Charmander shot a small fireball from his mouth, which hit Butterfree dead on.

"Butterfree, use confusion!" The bug catcher yelled.

Charmander was picked up by an invisible force and thrown onto the ground, with a whimper.

"Charmander! Hurry, use another ember!" I yelled.

Charmander slowly got to his feet and shot a fireball at the Butterfree again, this time knocking him out.

"What!? I lost?!" The bug catcher yelled.

"Yup, you did," I said.

"I'm out of here…" He said, after returning Butterfree to his pokeball. With that he ran off, in the direction of Viridian City.

"Sore loser," I said under my breath. With that I continued walking in the direction I had before, with Charmander tailing a few feet behind me.

**Green's P.O.V**

I walked carefully, making sure that there was no pokemon or trainers any where near me. I clenched my teeth together in anger. I had run into Blue an hour ago, and he had challenged me to a battle of course. I lost, and all of my pokemon were knocked out of course, along with having to pay him. So I was pretty angry. Then I noticed something small and yellow ahead of me. It was a Pikachu!

I ran over to it, completely forgetting I had no pokemon, only to realize it was lying on its back, breathing heavily. I looked at my pokedex, which said the he was poisoned. His health points were really low too… If I left him here, he would probably die within the hour.

I checked my backpack, only to realize that I was out of antidotes. I silently cursed all of the bug catchers I had met with Weedles. I picked up Pikachu and started to run. I needed to get to Pewter and fast. After a moment of running, I ran into someone in a black uniform. He turned  
around in anger, revealing a red R on his shirt.

"Watch where you're going!" He yelled.

"Sorry! I'm just in a hurry to get this Pikachu to a pokemon center," I said.

"A Pikachu?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Aren't those really rare?" He asked.

"I guess so," I said.

"Then give him here, he'll fetch a great price on the black market," he said.

"No!" I yelled. This guy was starting to creep me out.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Hello, he's poisoned, and you're a goon!" I yelled.

"Give me that Pikachu now, or I'll kill you!"

"Never!" I replied angrily.

"That's it…" He said. He took a pokeball from his belt.

"W-wait, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Getting that Pikachu. Go Zubat!" He yelled. He threw a pokeball into the air, which a Zubat came from in a bright flash.

**Red's P.O.V**

After a few minutes of walking, I came out into a clearing. I plopped onto the ground and took out my lunch of a sandwich. I took a bite out of it, and looked up at the sky. I sighed. If I wanted to catch up to Blue, I would have to hurry up. Then I heard something off in the distance. I got up and walked towards the source of the commotion. There I saw a man in a black uniform yelling at a girl holding a Pikachu. It took me less then a second to realize that it was Green.

"Give me that Pikachu, or I'll kill you!" The man yelled.

"Never!" She yelled in response.

"That's it…" He said angrily. He took a pokeball from his belt.

"W-wait, what are you doing?" Green asked.

"Getting that Pikachu. Go Zubat!" He yelled. He threw a pokeball into the air, which a Zubat came from in a bright flash.

I bared my teeth I anger. This wasn't good. My Charmander and Pidgey were low on health from another battle I had just had with a really powerful bug catcher.

"Zubat, use leech life!" The man yelled.

"Go Charmander!" I yelled. I threw Charmanders pokeball into the air, which Charmander came out of in a flash.

"Red!" Green exclaimed.

"Use ember!" I yelled.

Charmander shot a small ball of fire at Zubat, hitting him directly. Zubat fell to the ground, fainted. I looked at my pokedex, confused as to why he had been knocked out so easily. It turned out that he was only level four.

"What? How did I lose?" He asked.

"Dude, your pokemon was only level four," I said.

"I didn't expect to run into any strong trainers in the Viridian forest though!" He yelled.

"You know, you might have a point there. A level four Zubat would be able to beet a bug catcher," I said.

"Exactly! The boss said that it would be easy to complete the operation…" He said.

"What boss?" Green asked.

"The boss of the organization I'm a part of," he said.

"And that would be…?" I asked.

"Um… I've said too much," he said.

"Well? What is the organizations name?" Green asked.

"… Can't say," he said. With that he ran off.

We stood there in silence for a second before I asked, "Why didn't you use your pokemon?"

"I got in a battle with Blue an hour ago, and he practically destroyed my pokemon," she said, with an annoyed look on her face.

"Oh, I see," I said.

"The next time I see that jerk, I'm going to beat the crap out of his pokemon," she said, angrily.

"Hm… Okay then. Who's that by the way?" I asked, pointing at the Pikachu she was holding.

"Huh? Oh that's right!" She yelled. "This Pikachu is poisoned, if I don't get him to the pokemon center soon, he'll…" she said.

I placed my backpack on the ground and took out an antidote, which I handed to her.

"T-thank you," she said, taking the antidote from me.

"No problem," I said, feeling my face go slightly red.

Once she was done healing the Pikachu, she took out a pokeball.

"After going through all that crap, I'm going to catch this thing," she said.

I chuckled lightly, as she captured the Pikachu without any trouble at all.

"Come on, I'll escort you to the Pewter City pokemon center," I said.

"And who says I need to be escorted?" She asked.

"The same person who knows that your all of your pokemon are out of commission," I replied.

Her face turned red, and she looked away angrily. We started walking down a dirt path, which most probably led to Pewter City.

"By the way, Green," I said, while we were walking. "Do you check what level Blue's pokemon are?" I asked.

"Yeah, they were both level twelve," she replied.

"Level twelve!" I shouted. "Darn it, I'm still behind!"

"Huh?" She asked.

"I battled Blue back in Viridian City, and I won. But his pokemon were at a higher level then mine. I was hoping after battling so much bug  
catchers, my pokemon would be stronger than his," I said.

"Oh, I see," she said.

We walked in silence for the rest of the time, eventually reaching the exit to the Viridian Forest.

"Finally!" I yelled. "I thought I'd never see an end to that accursed forest!"

Green sighed, and said, "Come on, let's go to the pokemon center."

I could see the City off in the distance, and was eager to get there to receive my first badge.

After twenty minutes of walking, we finally reached the City.

"Yes!" I yelled. "I've reached the next city! Time to get my first badge!"

"You can do what you want, I'm going to the pokemon center to heal my pokemon and book a room," Green said. "Oh, and the gym's probably not going to be open at eight o'clock at night."

"What? It's not eight o'clock!" I exclaimed in disbelief. I looked at my watch to see she was right. I knew that the universal closing time for pokemon gyms' was eight o'clock, so I obviously wasn't going to get a battle.

"Told you," she said. With that she walked over to the pokemon center, which was not shockingly at the entrance to the city. They probably got tons of people going there from the Viridian forest with poisoned pokemon every day. I looked after her for a moment, and sighed. I walked over  
to the pokemon center as well, hoping that Blue hadn't already gotten his badge.

* * *

**A/N**

**This chapter was easy and fun to write. I just thought back to my annoying experiance in the Viridian Forest in pokemon blue, added a team rocket grunt, Green, and a Pikachu. It was really interesting to write in Green's point of view. I think I'll do it again sometime, with Blue as well. And if you can't tell already, the main pairing is Red/Green. Please R&R.**


	6. Museum Fight

**Chapter 6**

**Red's Pokemon**

**Charmander: Level 10**

**Pidgey: Level 9**

**Blue's P.O.V**

"You're can't possibly win," Brock said calmly.

"Oh really?" I asked. "We'll see about that."

The both of us were down to our last pokemon. I had my Squirtle out, and he had his Onix out.

"Squirtle, use water gun!" I yelled.

Squirtle shot a blast of water at his Onix, sending him flying into the wall in pain. He groaned, but was able to get back onto the battle field. Both of my pokemon had reached level thirteen in the Viridian Forest, so now they were practically unstoppable. That loser Red would ever catch up.

"Onix, use bind!" Brock yelled.

Brock's Onix grabbed Squirtle with his tail, and squeezed him tightly. Squirtle whimpered in pain.

"Squirtle, use another water gun!" I yelled.

Squirtle shot another blast of water at Onix, knocking it over. Squirtle landed on the ground with grace, while Onix landed on the ground… Without as much grace.

His head hit the ground, knocking him out.

"What? I lost?!" Brock asked in shock.

"Yeah. Now give me the boulder badge," I said.

I walked over to him, and reached out my hand. He clenched his teeth together and dropped the badge into my hand.

"Thank you," I said. With that I walked out of the gym, ready to start of for the next City, as it was still early in the morning.

**Red's P.O.V**

I ran in the direction of the town gym. It was 7 o'clock a.m., and I was ready to get my badge. Eventually I reached the double doors, which I opened, only to be knocked into by someone running out of the gym.

I fell down backwards, and said, "Excuse me."

I looked up to see Blue staring down at me with a look of pure glee.

"I take the fact that you just tried to run into the gym, that you don't have your badge yet," he said.

"Well, no. But I'm going to get it in a second," I said, annoyed.

"Is that so? Well, good luck. I doubt you'll do well though. If you still only have that Charmander and Pidgey. Maybe if your Charmander has reached level thirteen and has learned metal claw, you'll be able to win, but if not, you should just leave now," he said.

"Will you shut up?" I asked.

"No need to get testy," Blue said, with a grin.

"Back off," I said, getting up.

"Bye, loser," Blue said. With that he walked off.

"What a jerk…" I said.

I walked into the gym and said, "I'm here to challenge the gym leader Brock to a gym battle!"

"Sorry, I can't battle right now, my pokemon need healing," a man with brown hair, who I assumed to be Brock, said.

"Ah man! I need that boulder badge though!" I complained.

"Hm… Oh! I know, while you're waiting for me, why don't you visit the museum. I'm sure you'll find out something new there," he said.

"Okay, whatever," I said. With that I left the gym, and headed in the direction of what I assumed to be the museum.

Once I arrived I noticed that a crowd had gathered around the front entrance. A man was centered right in front of this crowd, with a strange looking pokemon standing next to him. I had never seen a pokemon like it before, so I took out my pokedex.

It said that it was a prehistoric pokemon, that went extinct 5 billion years ago. Its name was Kabuto, but I couldn't find anything else out about it.

"Everyone! This is the ancient pokemon Kabuto! I have revived it from a mere fossil with the help of brand new technology just developed!" The man yelled.

The crown cheered in complete amazement.

"Here is how it happened. My colleagues and I were on an expedition in Mt. Moon a few years ago, everyone remembers right? It was there that we discovered the fossil of a pokemon we had never seen before. Because of that discovery, we realized that pokemon existed before man came into being. These pokemon either died, or evolved into the pokemon we see today. It was then, that we decided we needed to study these pokemon further. So we headed off to Cinnabar Island, to work in the labs there. We were able o create a D.N.A fossil revival machine, with the advanced technology they have there. With a sample of D.N.A from the fossil, we were able to clone the clone the pokemon!" He yelled.

The crowd listened in fascination, obviously excited by this.

"Now, we are hoping to bring this pokemon back to our time, by breeding them. Eventually, we will release a few of these breaded pokemon into the wild, to be able to form there place in the world again. We hope to bring back all of the prehistoric pokemon back, and do the same with them," the scientist said.

Suddenly, a kid with a yellow cap yelled out, "Are these pokemon catch able?"

"Yes, yes they are," the man replied.

"If that's the case, wouldn't people who catch them have an unfair advantage in pokemon battles?" the kid asked.

"Well… Yes. But the same thing goes for dragon pokemon," the scientist said.

"That's true, but there are a lot of dragon pokemon. There won't be a lot of the prehistoric pokemon," the kid argued. "The few people that are able to get the small amount of them will have an unfair advantage."

"Well, we've devised a plan to make sure that there is enough for everyone. We'll give the first few fossil pokemon to gym leaders, and the elite four. Eventually, when we have enough, we will let three hundred of each kind we've collected out into the wild," the man said.

"That 300'll be cleaned dry five minutes after you release them," the kid said.

The scientist clenched his teeth together in annoyance.

"Listen, we've been working on this experiment for the past five years, leave me alone kid," he said.

The kid rolled his eyes and walked away from the crowd.

"Any other questions?" He asked.

"Yeah! How much copies of the machine do you have?" A man in black asked.

"We currently have two. One's on Cinibar Island, and the other is in this very museum!" The scientist exclaimed.

"That's all I needed to know…" The man asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

I looked back over at the man is black, only to realize that it was the criminal from the Viridian Forest!

"Go Koffing!" He yelled. He threw a pokeball forward, which a circular purple creature covered by holes came from in a flash of light.

"You again?!" I yelled.

"Oh not you!" He yelled.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Trying to steal that machine!" He replied.

"What? You can't do that!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah! Who do you think you are?" The scientist asked.

"Me? I think I'm one of the highest ranked grunts on Team Rocket. Alfonzo!" He yelled.

"Okay then. I'm going to stop you now," I said. "Go Pidgey!"

I threw Pidgey's pokeball into the air. Pidgey came out in a flash of light, already in a battle stance.

"Koffing, use poison gas!" Alfonzo yelled.

A toxic looking dark purple gas started oozing from the holes in Koffings body. The gases traveled over to Pidgey, causing her to start choking, and her eyes to water.

"Pidgey!" I yelled.

"You might want to return your weak and poisoned bird," Alfonzo said.

"Shut up!" I yelled.

"Face it, you can't beat me. I'm one of the top Team Rocket grunts'!" He exclaimed.

"Pidgey use gust!" I yelled.

"That's right; give up like the- wait what?" He asked.

Pidgey repeatedly flapped her wings, sending a powerful gust of wind at Koffing, sending him to the ground.

"Darn it… Koffing, use smog!" He yelled.

A noxious gas, similar to the one before seeped out of the Koffing, and completely covered Pidgey's face.

This time Pidgey doubled over, and fell onto her face, unconscious.

"Nice try Pidgey…" I said. I returned Pidgey to her pokeball and looked over at Alfonzo.

"You ready to give up yet kid?" He asked.

"Not by a long shot," I said. "Go Charmander!"

I threw Charmander's pokeball into the air. He came out in a flash of light, looking relaxed.

But when Charmander saw who he was facing, his teeth bared angrily. He must have been expecting another bug catcher.

"Charmander, use ember!" I yelled.

Charmander shot a fireball at Koffing, sending him back into Alfonzo.

Alfonzo cursed and looked down at his fainted Koffing.

"Now, are you ready to give up?" I asked in a mocking tone.

"No way! I'm ready to take you out! Or… That's what I would say if I had another pokemon…" He said.

I sighed. This guy was so dumb.

"What is Team Rocket anyway?" I asked.

"We're a mastermind organization, after the control of Kanto," he replied.

"Wow, your fellow team members must be much different from you," I said. "I mean you're just a low life crook."

"Shut up you jerk! I happen to be very smart," he said.

"I don't think so," I said.

"Well, I am smart enough to be able to distract you while my friend steels the machine from inside the lab," he said with a grin.

"So your friend is stealing the fossil reviver," I said.

"Yup," he replied.

"Right now?" I asked.

"Yup," he said.

"And you just told me that," I said.

"Yup," he said.

"That's why you're an idiot," I said.

"If you're so sure I'm an idiot, then why don't you look up?" He asked.

I looked overhead, only to see a team rocket grunt holding a large machine on a Fearow.

"By now, trainer," Alfonzo said.

With that the Fearow swooped in, allowing Alfonzo to grab onto the other grunt's hand.

He was gone in a matter of seconds. I had been outsmarted by an idiot.

"Well, shoot," I said.

* * *

**A/N How did you like the chapter? I don't really think it was that good. Please review!**


	7. Battle for the boulder badge

**Chapter 7**

**Red's Pokemon**

**Charmander- Level 10**

** Pidgey- Level 9**

The sound of the helicopter soon died out. The scientist was crying in loss.

"Dude, it's just a machine. Not life," I said.

"You don't get it! I worked day and night on that project! My colleagues trusted me with it. How can I even speak to them now?" He asked.

"I'm sorry for you, but you'll have to tell them. Cinibar Island needs to know the machine was stolen, in case they come for theirs," I said.

"Y-You're right," he said.

"Well, I'll be going now," I said. With that I walked off in the direction of the pokemon center. Once there, I walked in through the double doors, only to see Brock standing in the middle of the lobby.

"Oh, you're the challenger from earlier," Brock said. "I'm ready for the gym battle now."

"Cool, I just need to heal my pokemon," I said.

"Okay, I'll be waiting at the gym," he replied. With that he left the pokemon center.

I walked up to nurse joy, and asked, "Excuse me, can you heal my pokemon?"

"Of course," she said with a smile. She placed my pokemon atop a machine, which made my pokeballs flash. After a moment she took them off the machine, and gave them back to me.

"Thank you," I said. I strapped them back on to my belt and left the center. I walked down the street, back in the direction of the gym.

"Hey, did you here? The museum was robbed today," a lady said to her group of gossiping friends.

"Really? What happened?" Another lady asked.

"Well, apparently this guy was hiding in a crowd of people in front of the museum. So he tries to steal this machine thingy that can revive pokemon fossils. Anyway, this kid stops him, but the guy's friend got a hold of the machine. So both of them escaped," she replied.

I quickly realized what they were talking about and walked off. I'm guessing the whole city will know what happened by nightfall. Which was approaching very quickly I might add. After a few minutes of walking, I reached the gym again. As I walked up to it, I noticed someone standing in front of it.

"Hey Red," Green said with a smile.

"Hi Green," I said, confused as to why she was here.

"I'm guessing you're here to battle Brock, huh," she said.

"Yeah, that's why," I replied.

"I'll be battling him afterwards," she said.

"Okay, cool," I said.

"Good luck," she said. With that I opened the doors to the gym and walked inside.

I noticed Brock on the other side of the gym. I started to walk in his direction, only to be stopped by a rock wall that fell from the ceiling. Around me other rock walls fell down to the ground, creating what I was guessing to be a maze-like structure.

"What the?" I asked in shock.

"Challenger! This is my gym puzzle! You need to find your way through this maze to me, battling the pokemon placed in the maze, and the trainers!" Brock yelled from somewhere in the maze. "For a clue, I'm now at the center of this maze."

I turned around, only to see a series of branching corridors.

"This may take awhile," I said. With that I walked down the first corridor on the right, only to meet a dead end, and a pokemon. It was rock gray colored, and in the shape of a sphere. I held up my pokedex, which read that it was Geodude, the rock type pokemon. He was currently level nine.

It charged at me, forcing me to the side, and into the wall.

"Go Charmander!" I yelled.

I threw Charmander's pokeball into the air, which he came out of in a flash.

"Charmander, use ember!" I yelled.

Charmander shot an assortment of small fireballs at the Geodude, which was still charging forward. The attack hit him square on the back, knocking him out instantly.

This confused me until I remembered something I had learned in trainer school. Geodudes' have a weak spot on their backs! This would probably prove useful in my battle against Brock, so I made a mental note of it.

A sudden loud ding emitted from the pokedex. I once again opened it, only to see that Charmander had leveled up.

"Good job Charmander," I said. I returned him to his pokeball, and headed off back to the corridor I was in originally. I walked down the first corridor on the left this time. Eventually I reached another dead end, and this time a trainer. He looked to be around twenty years old. He had a dark brown beard covering most of his face, so I couldn't tell his facial emotion. Across his back was a large backpack one might take when hiking. Suddenly I realized this was a hiker. I had learned at trainer school that hikers specialized in rock and ground type pokemon, meaning that the Pewter City gym would be a perfect place for him to hang around.

"Hey," he said.

"Um, hi," I said.

"Listen, kids come to this gym all the time, and most of them lose to me," the hiker said. "Most of them don't even stand a chance against me actually."

"Really now?" I asked.

"Yeah. The only one who's beaten me easily in months was a kid who came here this morning. His name was Blue I think," he said.

"Oh… Really…" I said. I clenched my fist tightly in anger.

"So, let's battle," he said.

"Yeah, okay," I said. "Go Charmander!"

"Go Geodude!" The man yelled.

I took out my pokedex to see that this Geodude was only level seven.

"You know, that Geodude is only level seven. I just beat one at level nine," I said.

"You mean that wild one?" The hiker asked. "Oh yeah, that one is easy to beat. It's because he was trained with rare candies, so his stats are those of a level four one."

"Is that so?" I asked.

"Yes. Now, Geodude use tackle!" He yelled.

"Avoid the attack Charmander, get behind him and use ember!" I yelled.

Geodude charged at Charmander, only to run into the wall when Charmander got out of the way. Charmander got behind him, and shot a small fire ball at his back. The Geodude yelled out in pain.

"No, Geodude!" The hiker exclaimed.

"Now finish him with another ember!" I exclaimed.

Charmander once again shot out a small fireball, this time knocking out the Geodude.

"I win," I said.

"I'm not done yet!" The hiker exclaimed. He returned Geodude to his pokeball angrily, and then took out anther ball. "Go Onix!"

He threw the pokeball into the air, releasing a large snake like pokemon made out of rocks in a flash of light. It towered above my Charmander by a good ten feet.

"Oh crap," I said.

"No need to check your pokedex for this one, he's level eight and a rock type," the hiker said slowly.

"This could be tough," I said under my breath. Suddenly I remembered another thing I learned in trainer school. Onixes' have horrible special defense. So I just had to land a couple of embers before he knocked out Charmander.

"Charmander, use ember!" I yelled.

Charmander looked at me in shock. Sighing, he turned back around and faced the giant pokemon. Charmander obviously didn't want to get him angry. Charmander once again sighed, and shot a small fireball at the Onix, who fell back in pain.

"Use it again Charmander!" I yelled.

"Onix, use bind!" The hiker yelled.

Charmander shot out a small fireball at Onix, right before he was trapped in Onixes bind. The ember attack was able to hit though, causing Onix to drop Charmander.

"One more time!" I yelled.

Charmander once again shot out a small fireball, this time knocking out the almighty Onix.

The Onix fell to the ground, only to be returned to the hiker's pokeball.

My pokedex dinged once more. I took it out, to see that Charmander had reached level twelve.

I returned Charmander to his pokeball, and looked over at the hiker.

"Good battle," the hiker said.

"Thank you. You have very strong pokemon," I replied.

"As do you," he said.

I walked back on to the main corridor and groaned. This was going to take awhile. I walked down the second corridor on the right, only to once again reach a dead end. There was another trainer waiting for me there. She was wearing a green hat, and camping gear.

"Hello trainer!" She said happily.

"Hi," I said.

"Ahem, you're light years from facing Brock!" She yelled.

"I thought he was just in the middle of the room," I said. "How am I going to get a gym battle if he's light years into space?"

"Go Sandshrew!" She yelled. She threw a pokeball into the air, which the ground type pokemon came from in a flash.

I took out my pokedex, only to see it was level eleven. I took out Charmander's pokeball, and threw it into the air. Charmander appeared on the battle field in a flash of light.

"Use ember!" I yelled.

"Dodge and use sand attack!" She exclaimed.

Charmander shot a small fireball at Sandshrew, while Sandshrew kicked a bunch of sand at Charmander. The fireball pushed back the sand, and hit Sandshrew directly in the face.

"Sandshrew, use scratch!" She yelled.

Sandshrew charged at Charmander, his claws raised, ready to strike.

"Charmander, dodge!" I exclaimed.

It was too late though. Sandshrew got up close to Charmander, and scratched him directly across the face. Charmander fell down in pain.

"Hurry and get up Charmander!" I yelled.

"Now use fury swipes!" She yelled.

Sandshrew jumped at Charmander and repeatedly scratched him, causing Charmander to groan and whimper in pain.

"Charmander, get him away from you with an ember attack!" I yelled.

Charmander shot a small ball of fire at Sandshrew, pushing him back and giving Charmander an opening to an attack.

"Now, use scratch!" I yelled.

Charmander scratched Sandshrew, finally finishing him off.

"I'm not done yet!" She exclaimed.

She returned her Sandshrew to his pokeball, and took out another one.

"Go Geodude!" She yelled.

She threw the pokeball into the air. A Geodude appeared in bright flash of light.

"Use tackle!" She yelled.

"Avoid it, and get behind him!" I yelled.

The Geodude charged at Charmander, who easily side-stepped the attack and got behind him.

"Use ember!" I yelled.

Charmander shot a small ball fire at Geodude's back, hitting his weak point dead on, and knocking him out.

A ding once again emitted from my pokedex. I checked it, only to see that Charmander had leveled up. He was now level thirteen. He had also learned the move metal claw.

I realized this was why Blue had said I wouldn't win without my Charmander being at least level thirteen. Metal claw was a steel type attack. In trainer school we learned about the steel type. It had just been recently discovered, and was one of the few types considered more 'rock hard' then the rock type pokemon. It was apparently very powerful, and most importantly- super affective against rock types.

"Nice battle," she said with a sigh.

"Right back at you," I replied.

"I'll give you a hint as to where Brock is, if you'd like," she said.

"Really?!" I asked.

"Yeah… Just take the hidden passage behind me," she said. She pulled down a lever connected to the wall beside her, causing the wall behind her to fall backwards, revealing another corridor.

"Um… Thank you," I said.

"Doesn't matter, I get paid to do this with every challenger. Battle him, and then give him passage to the gym leader when he or she wins." She said.

"Okay, whatever," I said. I returned Charmander to his pokeball, and started my way down the corridor.

"Good luck," she said quietly. With that she pushed the lever back up, raising the wall back up.

I walked down the rest of the corridor, finally reaching Brock, who was standing on the other side a large arena. A referee stood to the side, holding a green and red flag to his sides.

"So you've made it here challenger," Brock said.

"My name's Red," I said.

"Is that so?" He asked. "What is it with all these color names?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, earlier a kid by the name of Blue battled me. Also I heard some kid in Pallet town that was just born was named Yellow," he said.

"Let's just battle," I said.

"Okay, whatever," he replied.

"This will be a two pokemon battle against the challenger, Red, and the gym leader Brock. This battle will use the pokemon league certified rules. The challenger may switch out his pokemon during the battle, but Brock will not be allowed," the referee said. "You may now start the battle."

"Go Charmander!" I yelled.

I grabbed Charmander's pokeball, and threw it into the air. Charmander appeared in a flash. I noticed he still had some marks from the earlier battles, so I gave him a potion to heal his wounds.

"Go Geodude!" Brock yelled.

He threw a pokeball forward, releasing a Geodude onto the field. I checked my pokedex only to see that he was level 11.

"Charmander, hurry and get behind him!" I yelled.

"Geodude, wait for him to get behind you, and the turn around for a tackle attack," Brock said calmly.

My Charmander got behind the Geodude, only to be tackled by Brock's Geodude right after he got into a battle stance.

"Hurry, get him off of you with metal claw!" I yelled.

Charmanders claws glowed metallic silver, and Charmander used them to scratch at the Geodude. Said Geodude fell backwards in pain.

"Geodude, get up and use defense curl!" Brock yelled.

"Hurry, use ember!" I exclaimed.

Geodude used defense curl, only to be hit by Charmander's ember attack right after he did so. Defense curl only raised physical defense, not special defense. I had learned that in trainer school.

"Hurry Geodude, pay him back the favor, use tackle!" Brock exclaimed.

"Use another ember!" I yelled.

His Geodude charged at Charmander, only to be hit by Charmander's ember, and knocked out before he could tackle Charmander.

"Good job Charmander!" I yelled.

"Good job, but I'm not done yet," Brock said. "I still have my ONIX!" He yelled.

He threw a pokeball into the air, releasing a humungous Onix.

"My father, Bruno, gave this pokemon to me for a birthday present when I was eleven years old," Brock said. "He'll never lose. I've trained him up from level 1."

"Well, if that's the case, return Charmander," I said.

I returned Charmander to his pokeball, and took out Pidgey's pokeball.

"Go Pidgey!" I yelled.

I threw her pokeball, releasing her.

"What do you expect to do with a Pidgey?" Brock asked.

"Easy," I said. "Weaken your Onix."

"You won't get the chance," Brock said. "Onix, use rock throw!"

"Pidgey, dodge!" I yelled.

Brock's Onix threw a giant rock at Pidgey, who was able to dodge at the last second.

"Now, use sand attack!" I yelled.

Pidgey swooped down to the ground, and kicked up a stream of sand at Brock's Onixes eyes. It hit his eyes causing him to scream out in pain.

"Return, Pidgey," I said. I returned Pidgey to her pokeball, and quickly took out Charmander's pokeball.

"Go Charmander!" I yelled.

I threw Charmander's pokeball, releasing him.

"Now, use ember!" I yelled.

Charmander shot a small ball of fire at Brock's Onix, hitting him on the forehead.

"Respond with bind!" Brock yelled.

Brock's Onix tried to get a hold on Charmander, but thanks to the sand in his eye, he couldn't touch Charmander.

"Use metal claw!" I yelled.

Charmanders claw glowed metallic silver. Charmander charged at Brock's Onix, and scratched him, causing him to fall down.

"Onix, he's right in front of you!" Brock yelled.

Brock's Onix finally got a hold on Charmander, and squeezed him tightly.

"Charmander, use ember!" I yelled.

Despite being squeezed, Charmander was able to shoot a small ball of fire at Onixes face, causing him to drop Charmander.

"Use one more metal claw!" I yelled.

Charmander charged at Onix, claw glowing metallic silver, and scratched him. This caused Brock's Onix to fall down, unconscious.

My pokedex dinged. I looked at it, only to see that Pidgey had leveled up to level ten.

"The challenger, Red, has won!" the referee yelled, raising a green flag to my side.

"Congratulations Red, you've earned the boulder badge," Brock said.

He walked over to me, and handed me the boulder badge.

"Thanks," I said, taking the badge.

"I'll see you later," Brock said.

The maze rose up to the ceiling again, and I walked back to the entrance to the gym.

"Good bye Red," Brock said. "And good luck."

I left the gym, only to see that Green was still standing there.

"What the heck took you so long?!" Green asked, annoyed.

"Sorry, Brock's gym puzzle is a maze," I said. "Good luck in there."

"Thanks, I'll see you later," she said. With that she walked into the gym.

I checked my poke gear, only to see that it was seven o'clock. I stretched, and headed back to the pokemon center. Might as well call my mom.

**Man, that was hard to write! Did you like it? As you noticed, I created a new gym puzzle for the gym. I'm going to do something like this for each gym. But anyway, this is the longest Chap so far. It has a total of 2,910 words. I've written ten pages total for this one. Hope you enjoyed!**


	8. Mt Moon Battles Pt 1

**Red's Pokemon Adventure:**

**Chapter 8 **

**Charmander: Level 13**

**Pidgey: Level 10**

**Green's P.O.V**

"Onix, use bind!" Brock yelled.

"Get him away from you with vine whip!" I exclaimed.

Brock's Onix charged at Bulbasaur, only to be knocked back by his vine whip.

"Follow up with a razor leaf!" I yelled.

Bulbasaur shot a stream of leaves at Brock's Onix, finishing him off.

Brock groaned. "That's the third loss in a row…"

I walked over to him and held out my hand expectantly.

Brock sighed. "Well, I guess you've earned it. Here, take the boulder badge."

He handed me the rock colored badge.

"Thank you," I said, placing the badge in my recently acquired badge case.

The maze was raised to the ceiling, giving me a passage to the exit. I exited the gym, and started off towards the pokemon center.

**Red's P.O.V**

"Damn it!" I exclaimed under my breath.

I had just arrived back at the pokemon center, only to have Nurse Joy deliver a letter to me.

"Oh, are you Red?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was given a letter to give to you by a boy called Blue," she said.

She handed a piece of scrap paper to me.

It read:

_You'll never catch up to me Red! I'm heading through Mt. Moon to Cerulean City to get my second gym badge. Smell ya later!_

_-Blue_

There's no other word to describe it. I was seriously pissed.

"That's it; I'm going to leave for Cerulean early tomorrow morning…" I said under my breath.

Just then the doors to the center opened. I turned around only to see Green standing there.

"Hey Green," I said.

"Huh? Oh, hey Red," she said.

"Did you get the gym badge?" I asked.

"Yeah, I won one," she said.

"So what're you going to do now?" I asked.

"I'm going to head through Mt. Moon, and get to Cerulean to get my second badge. And you?" She said.

"Same," I said.

"Oh, if that's the case, why don't we go together," she said.

"Sure," I said.

"Great, then it's settled. See you tomorrow," she said. With that she walked over to the steps, and went up them.

I looked over at the clock, only to see that it was only 9:00 P.M. I still had some time to kill, so I went to the route south of Pewter to do some training.

**

* * *

****The Next Day**

I woke up hearing a knock at the door. I groaned and pushed myself out of the bed that I was in. I landed on the floor painfully, and hurriedly got to my feet and got dressed. I opened the door swiftly, only to see Green standing there.

"What's up?" I asked.

"'What's up?' That's it? I wanted to head off for Mt. Moon two hours ago!" She exclaimed.

"Huh? What time is it?" I asked.

"It's one o'clock in the afternoon!" She yelled.

"What?! I overslept!" I said in complete shock.

"Damn right you overslept!" She said coldly. "Now hurry up and get ready to go, or I'm going with out you!"

"I am ready," I said.

"You haven't brushed your teeth, or taken a shower yet," She said.

"Okay, okay, maybe I'm not ready yet. I'll be back in twenty minutes," I said.

"Whatever, I'll be in the lobby," she said. With that she stalked off.

"Jeez, what's got her so riled up," I said under my breath.

"I heard that!" She yelled.

"Heard what? I didn't say anything!" I said. With that I ran into my room, closing and locking the door on the way.

**15 minutes later**

"Well, I think I've got everything I need, let's go," I said.

"Finally," Green said.

We both left the pokemon center, and headed to the east of the city.

"So this is the exit to the city?" I asked.

"Yeah," Green said.

We both started walking towards it, only to see a group of kids running the opposite way, right towards us, screaming.

"Wow, wow, what's going on?" I asked.

"Mount… Moon…" One of the kids said between deep breaths.

"What happened at Mount moon?" Green asked.

"First, a bunch of guys in black clothes showed up, and started bashing at the cave walls with sledge hammers. Then the entire cave started to collapse, and we got separated from the rest of our friends!" The kid replied.

"That's horrible!" Green said. "Red, we have to help them!"

"Right," I said. "By the way kid, what did you say those guys were wearing?"

"All black clothing," the kid said. "Oh yeah! They had red R's on their shirts!"

"You sure?" I asked.

The kid nodded.

"Then I know who did this. It was team rocket," I said.

"Who's team rocket?" Green asked.

"Well, remember that guy from the Viridian forest?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said.

"Well, that's the name of the organization he's in," I said.

"Oh… Oh crud, that guy _did _have a red R on his shirt, this _must_ be team rocket then. I mean, no normal person would have a red R on their shirt," Green stated.

"I have to agree with you on that one," I said.

"Well don't worry kids, we'll take care of this," Green said.

"Right," I said.

"You run along now," she said.

"Alright," the kids replied. With that they ran off.

"Well, let's go," I said.

"Right," Green replied.

**2 Hours Later**

In front of us stood a wooden sign, the bore the words "Mt. Moon."

"Finally, the end of that route!" I exclaimed. "Why does it seem that we battled every trainer on that damn route?"

"Because we did," Green said. "It would have helped if you hadn't challenged half of them!"

"Hey, don't blame me!" I exclaimed. "I needed to train my Pidgey! He was three levels behind my Charmander. It should be really helpful during the battle to have a level twelve Pidgey."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Green said.

"Anyway, I think we should get our pokemon healed at the pokemon center over there," I said.

"Okay then," Green said.

After all of our pokemon had been healed, we headed back to the entrance to Mt. Moon.

"Well, let's go," Green said.

We walked into Mt. Moon, only to be met with darkness.

"I'm pretty sure that there was supposed to be some lights in here," I said.

"Me too," Green said. "It must be a black out or something."

"Yeah… Hey, I got an idea," I said.

I took out my pokeball containing Charmander, and let him out. The fire on his tail instantly illuminated the area. Enough so that we could see that is.

"Good thinking," Green said.

"Thanks," I replied.

Now that the area was somewhat lit up, I could see that we were in a medium sized tunnel, that increased in width as the tunnel went on.

"Come on, let's go," Green said.

We started walking down the tunnel, carefully watching our step in the dim light. While we were walking, I noticed a hole in the ground, and a latter propped up against the side leading underground.

"Hey Green, wait here," I said. "I'm going to check out what that latter leads to."

"No, I think it might be a good idea if we don't split up," Green said.

"Green, just wait here. I'll only be a few minutes," I said.

"Fine then, just hurry up," Green said.

I carefully placed my right foot on the first rung of the latter, then my left on the second rung. Once I saw that the latter wasn't going to break while I was climbing down, I quickly went down the rest of the latter, which was longer then I thought.

When I reached the bottom I noticed that the lights here were working.

"Green, it isn't a power outage!" I yelled up the latter. "The lights down here work!"

"That's great, now hurry it up!" Green yelled back.

"Right," I said under my breath.

I looked at my surroundings, only to see that I was in what seemed to be a storage room. There were stray pokeballs and team rocket uniforms littering the floor. Closets also held these things, except they were a bit more orderly in them. In front of me was a small, badly made, wooden door. I walked over to it, and tried the knob. I was surprised to see it clicked, and the door swung open.

"They don't really have a gift for tight security," I said.

I walked through the door, only to be shoved against the wall on the other side when I did. I quickly knocked away the hand of whoever had pushed me against the wall, and punched said person in the face.

"Take that you- Blue?!" I exclaimed mid-sentence.

"Red?!" Blue replied.

**

* * *

**

Sorry it took so long to get this one out, it's been hard to work on these with all the school work I have to do. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll try to get Ch. 9 up as soon as possible, but it might take awhile.


End file.
